


other side.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity





	other side.

He'd always been there, and now he was gone. Wanda wanted to die along with him, wanted the pain radiating through her whole body to be gone. Attacking Ultron hadn't been enough; nothing would ever be enough. She prepared herself to die right there on the floating city, but suddenly she was swooped up into the air and flown away. It took her a moment to realize it was the Vision, but once she did, she felt the tears start to fall. She wouldn't let the others see her break down, but she knew that the Vision would never tell.


End file.
